Silver Wind Pirates: Enter Rukvhark Part 2
'' '' In the town square... Leona and Sherry were there shopping for supplies. They stop from vendor to vendor to see some things. Sherry notices a large stuffed panda bear and shows it to Leona. The Pink haired navigator giggled. Sherry: Wow! So many stores, so much time. Our captain's great. Leona looked at the sky with her left hand touching her heart. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Leona: Yes, he is the greatest... Then they smelt the stench of alcohol. They looked and saw a large man wearing a drill instructor's uniform pummeling a few marines. Rukvhark: Ha! Puny marines weak! Rukvhark not break a sweat! He looked at the two girls. He shot an angry look at them. He then walked away. Meanwhile at a pub... Teven and Barret were hanging out and having a great time. A woman with a nice body walks by, with both of them checked her out. Teven, having the smirk on his face, turned to Barret. Teven: One hundred beli says that I can score with her. Barret: (half-drunk) PFFFFFFFTTTTTT! I want to see you try. Three hundred beli. The two men then spat on there hand and shook it, agreeing on the deal. Teven then gets off of his stool and walks over to the woman, with full swagger. He gets infront of her with one hand in his pocket. Teven: So, I heard you have beautiful smile. Wanna prove me right? Barret: (thoughts) You got to be kidding me? Like that would ever work. The woman smiled and Teven smirked at her. Teven: My my, what a gorgeous smile you have there. Want me to buy you a drink? Woman: Sure stud. In the background Barret had is eyes wide open and jaw dropped as it all happened. Teven stuck his hand out for the three hundred beli. Instead, he got the birdy. Then Rukvhark entered the pub. He walked over to the bar and sat next to Barret. Barret took his whiskey and started drinking. Rukvhark order the same. For a moment, it was all silence as the two men drank. The other patrons except for Teven and his new "trophy", were shaking in fear. Barret: So, come around often? The mighty giant of a man then turned to face Barret. He shot a glare at him while taking a sip. Rukvhark: Rukvhark does. Spikey man got a problem with it? Barret: Are you drunk, or have always been that dumb? Enraged, Rukvhark got up from his stool and grabbed Barrets shirt by the collar. Rukvhark: Does spikey man want to go? Barret, seeing that this guy's wanting to fight. He smirked, showing him that he wanted to fight. Rukvhark also smirked, having a feeling that Barret had potential. The two men then headed outside, with the other patrons following them. Barret cracked his knuckles and unleashed a manical grin. Barret: What are the rules? Rukvhark: Rukvhark fight, no rules! Barret: Now that's what I like! Rukvhark then charged at Barret, preparing to do a clothesline. Barret, on the other hand, prepared himself for a rising uppercut. Just when Rukvhark was about to make contact with him, Barret performed the uppercut to the gut, making Rukvhark stagger. Everyone was astounded by this and watched intently. Rukvhark: Spikey man not bad. But Rukvhark's better. Rukvhark then did a successful clothesline to Barret, knocking him on the ground. The crowd gasped, thinking it was all over. Rukvhark turned to the crowd and started laughing. Rukvhark: Rukvhark the greatest. People can't beat Rukvhark. ???: Who said I was done? The crowd couldn't believe it. Barret unleashed a rising uppercut, causing him to fly back. Barret followed it by doing a devastating five hit punching combo. Then to finish it off, he unleashed a massive sucker punch, knocking Rukvhark to the ground. Rukvhark, getting very angry, slowly got up and wipped the blood from his mouth. Barret: You still want more bitch? I'll give you a beating of a life time. Rukvhark, finally in full rage, charged at his opponent. Barret, however started charging at him. Barret, then stopped and caught Rukvhark, wrapping his left arm around his neck and right arm around his belly, he did a DDT, then a suplex. Appearing that his opponent was knocked out, Barret then dusted himself off, and walked back into the pub. The crowd, astounded by his victory, cheer Barret's name. Barret: Yo barkeep, how much for another round? Barkeep: You pummeled Rukvhark the Rowdy Bull. All your rounds are on the house. Barret: (wide-eyed) You serious? Awesome! Then five very beautiful women gathered around Barret, pulling him to a large booth. The barkeep then handed Barret the finest Whiskey he had to offer. Enjoying his new harem, Barret drank with pride. On the other side, Teven was shocked to see Barret with so many women. Time passed and the four gathered at the town square. Leona came with the supplies, Sherry came with many shopping bags, Teven came with ruffled clothing and a hicky on the left of his neck, and Barret was drunk off his ass. Leona: Now we are all here. I got our supplies! Sherry: I many cute accessories, dresses, and bikinis! Teven facepalmed himself at both of them. While Barret was struggling with balance. Leona noticed the both of them and got ticked off. Leona: Teven and Barret! What have the both of you done this time? Teven: Well, Barret and I got in this fight with a very strong guy. The guy kicked my ass, but I managed to do a few slashes on him. Barret: The firetruck (hic) you did! I (hic) owned him while you were (hic) making out with that (hic) woman. Sherry gasped on the current state Barret was in. Leona then noticed the hicky mark on her brother's neck. Leona: Is that... a hicky? OMG IT IS!!!! TEVEN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! Teven: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU ARE NOT MY MOM! Leona: OUR MOM IS DEAD YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? The siblings glared at each other with sparks colliding. Sherry sighed while Barret was dancing around. Just then, Rukvhark walked towards Barret and punched him in the face. Sherry, Leona, and Teven: BARRET! Barret got back up, now sober again. He was now really angry. Barret: Dude! Seriously! What's your problem? Rukvhark: Spikey man problem! Rukvhark wants rematch! Barret got both of his fists out and Rukvhark got in his stance. The fighters then charged at eachother. Barret went for a punch, but Rukvhark caught it and did a clothesline. Barret got up and wipped the corner of his mouth before going at him again. Barret threw a punch at him that hit it's mark. After that, he did another punching combo, which was about to be ended with a roundhouse kick. Unfortunatly for Barret, Rukvhark caught his kick and slammed him on the ground. He then did a full on body slam on Barret. Rukvhark then got up and dusted himself off. Barret then got up and got back in his stance. Rukvhark: Not fun when Rukvhark has upper hand, now is it? Barret: (thoughts) Damn, he wasn't this good before. I guess I have to take this more seriously. Barret then sprinted at Rukvhark and Rukvhark sprinted at him. But the Rowdy Bull managed to take him down with the lariat, which caused Barret to bounce a few times on the ground before finally landing on the ground. Rukvhark then picked up Barret and looked at him with an intimidating look. Rukvhark: Now Rukvhark finish job. Just when he was about to punch him, Rukvhark felt a blade pierce his belly. Rukvhark yelped in pain as the blade was pulled out. Rukvhark dropped Barret and turned to see that Teven had his sword pulled out. Rukvhark: Fight with fists. NOT. SWOOOOOORRDDDDSSSS! Rukvhark threw a punch at Teven, which was easily dodged. Teven then did a few more slashes onto Rukvhark. Angry, the Rowdy Bull got up and unleashed a furious roar! Teven, using this as an oppritunity, went for another slash. Rukvhark had caught the sword and punched Teven in the gut, knocking him back. He tossed the sword and walked towards his opponent. Rukvhark then headbutted him, knocking Teven out. Leona and Sherry gasped. Just then, when Rukvhark was about to beat Barret to a pulp, Leona dashed and did a butterfly kick to the face. Rukvhark: Wench angers Rukvhark! Wench die now! Just then, Rukvhark threw a punch at Leona, about to hit her. Leona closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. Just to her surprise, a katana went through his arm. ???: How about you fight someone you skill level! Leona and Sherry turned to see their rescuer. Barret smirked and laughed weakly. Leona, Sherry, and Barret: COREY! To be continued... Category:Stories Category:GZero945